Brother? or Lover?
by Foxya15
Summary: The story of a young girl who is in hiding and the truth comes out. A one shot where the main character finds out what her real feelings are. Naruto based with a bit of sailor moon in it too.


         Disclaimer: I do not own any of the naruto characters or the few sailor moon characters in this story.  Other then that hope you enjoy.

            Hi my name is Ashley Uzamaki.  Princess Ashleia Orion Moon and Sailor Orion are my other names.  I have many more but they are the main ones.  I'm the balance between good and evil because of that I'm immortal.  I watched my mother, sister, brother-in-law, niece, and guardians die before me.  They would still be a live if it weren't for me.  Only one is a live and that's Setsuna a.k.a. Sailor Pluto, I call her Puu.  She's the guardian of time and space.  My protector, mentor, and friend who I know will always be there for me in my time of need.  I'm fourteen years old turning fifteen in March.

            "Ashley.  Ashley!  Ashley!!" someone yelled.  I snapped out of my reverie to see Ms. Braun looking at me.  She's been trying to get my attention for the past ten minutes.  I blushed in embarrassment.  My hair color is an illusion to everyone.  Instead of its usual brown with light brown highlights that everyone think I have, it's really silver/magenta/pink.  My eyes are hazel instead of crystal silver with magenta specks.  Everyone looked at me.  I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.  They snapped open the instant I felt a familiar presence.  "Ashley now that you are with us.  What was so important that you couldn't be with us today?" she asked.  I ignored her as I looked back toward the door.  Everyone followed my gaze curiously.  The door opened slowly.  There stood a boy a couple years older than us standing in the door way.  He has semi-long black hair and onyx eyes.  He had on a black cloak with red clouds.

            "Itchy!" I exclaimed happily.  I jumped out of my seat and ran with so much speed I was a blurr.  I knocked him down hugging him.  He chuckled at my antics hugging me back.

            "Hello Foxya long time no see." He said as he chuckled.  I pouted cutely and looked away as he lifted me up and sat me next to him.  I growled at him dangerously.  He put his hands in front of him in a surrender way. "Whoa sis calm down." He said softly.  I smiled at him before bouncing back to my seat innocently.  Before I sat down I looked behind me mischievously.  "What did you do?" he demanded.  I faked a gasp.

            "Why big brother would I do anything?  I would never do anything to you big brother.  I'm too innocent to have done anything." I said sweetly smiling.  I had emphasized innocent and he went wide eyed after I did that.  Kunias went tumbling down after I said that.  He jumped away just in time and glared at me.  I returned it full force.  I sat down carefully watching him.  He smirked wickedly as he watched me.  I jumped out of my seat quickly.  I just barely dodged the shurikens and needles headed my way.

            "Stop it right now!  Whoever did this better stop before someone get hurt!" Ms. Braun yelled.  Itachi and I ignored her as I gripped a shuriken and threw it at him.  He caught it and took out a kunai and tossed it at me.  I caught it and smirked.  Noticing my smirk Itchy quickly threw the shuriken at me.  I disappeared and reappeared behind him behind him just as the shuriken hit the board that was behind me.  I held the kunai up to his throat.

            "Sorry Itchy but I win once again." I said smirking.  I put the kunai down and walked to my seat.  Itachi just shook his head smiling before he busted out laughing.  I giggled at this; Itachi must've finally lost it.  Once I sat down something was bugging me.  Itachi lost way too easily.  "Why are you here Itachi?" I asked him.  I looked at him blankly.  He smirked about something.

            "I'm here for you, Ashley Uzamaki." He said smirking.  I smirked at him for the real Itachi was standing right behind him.

            "Too bad you can't have me." I said deadly cocking my head to the side.  That was Itchy's cue to kill him, which of course he did by slitting the guy's throat.

            "A-Ashley what's going on?" asked Justin.  I opened my mouth about to say something but Itachi said something instead that caught my complete attention.

            "Silverfox we have a mission.  You are needed on this mission.  Here's a debriefing of the mission." He said throwing me a folder.  I caught it with ease.  Everyone looked at me confusedly.  I opened it up ignoring the stares.  I glared at it when I realize the writing was Luniarn.

Naruto, Itachi, Neji, Ashley, Sasuke

You five are to help the starlights.

They will arrive to pick you up.

They will explain what the mission is.

-Pluto

            "No wonder I have to go.  I'm the only one who can read debrief.  Not only was that but Puu the one who did this."  I said looking at Itchy calmly, too calmly.  Itachi started sweating nervously and quickly sat down avoiding my gaze, not wanting to receive my anger end.

            "A-Ashley what's going on?" Justin asked again.  I turned to look at him.  He could see the anger burning in my eyes.  Justin cowered under my gaze.

            "A certain guardian of mine better show her face or else." I growled angrily.  Itachi winced knowing exactly who I was talking about and felt sorry for her.  Nobody and I mean nobody wants to feel the wrath of a Princess, such as myself, who is a ninja/balance of good and evil/special powers princess.  There was a purple mist and in came Puu.  She bowed down before me.

            "You called for me, Princess." She said.  I smirked evilly and she started sweating.

            "Yes in fact, Puu. May you please explain to me why you gave me this assignment?" I asked all too sweetly.  She gulped nervously and prepared herself to leave.

            "Well the starlights needed some help on their mission.  So I thought of you and your brothers.  The starlights will be happy to see you again.  I'm sorry Princess but I have to go.  They will meet you when you get to your village in the Hokage's tower.  Good luck." was all she said before leaving.  I growled angrily shaking my head.  Itchy came up to me and hugged me.  I faltered for a second but relaxed some.  I hugged him back trying my best not to cry.  That a lone was hard to do.

            "Ashley I demand you to tell me what's going on." Mrs. Braun ordered.  Itachi looked at her and gave her a glare.  He picked me up bridal style.

            "You can no order my Ashley around.  She is not yours to order.  They are a few people who can.  She is already an adult according to our law.  She was through more than any of you been.  Now if you excuse me, we will be returning to our home." Itachi said deadly.  He walked away with me still in his arms.  I had my eyes closed the whole time.  He probably thought I was asleep.   My heart fluttered when he said I was his.  That's when I realized that I love Itachi more than an older brother.  I snuggled closer gripping his shirt where his chest is.  He tightened his grip pulling me closer to him as he ran.  I let out a content sigh as I fell asleep.

            I awoke to something warm next to me.  Before I could open my eyes to see what it was, the warmth was gone.  I sat up quickly opening my eyes.  I looked around franticly only to blush.  There stood Itachi putting on his top.  He stopped dead when he saw I was a wake.  Panic started to creep across his face.  I stared at him noticing how sexy he looked.  I got up in a daze and walked to him slowly.  Itachi just stood there scared as to what I was planning to do.  I stopped just before him.

            "I lifted my hand up slowly and placed it onto his chest.  His eyes widened in surprise.  I leaned against him, putting my head onto his chest.  I took a deep breath inhaling his scent.  Itachi wrapped his arms around me still in shock.  He had abandoned his shirt which is now on the floor.  Itchy snuggled his head beside mine breathing in deeply.  He sighed in content before he buried his head into my neck.  I threw my head back as he started to kiss my throat up.  I held back a moan.  He stopped just before my lips.

            "Oh God I love you so much, Ashley.  You have no idea how much I've been yearning to do this.  It was torture watching you day by day wanting to hold you more than a brother would."  He moaned.  I smiled at him happily.  I pulled him closer and kissed him passionately on the lips.  He returned it franticly.  Our kiss seem like it lasted forever.  Eventually though we pulled a part gasping for air.  I looked at him lovingly where as he did the same.

            "I love you too, Itchy.  The same way as you does me.  I don't care what the others say about us.  Just as long as I have you by my side I'm ok." I said softly looking at him.  His eyes were enchanting.  For there was a hint of the sharigian's redness yet it wasn't fully there.  Itachi pulled me closer to him till he could no more.  We do not need to ask for we already know we are a couple.  We kissed one more time before pulling a part to get dress.  I went into the bathroom to get change.

            I slid on my fishnet tank top with a low cut line in the front.  Over top of that I slid on a mystic silver sweat jacket, not zippered, over top.  Then I put on black hip riders with mystic silver designs on them.  To top it off I put on black eyeliner, mystic eye shadow, a little blush, a little lipstick, crescent moon choker, and earrings.  Then I put on my black sneakers and fingerless gloves.  I brushed my hair and sprayed some Britney Spears fantasy perfume.  Once I was sure I was ready, I walked out of the bathroom.  Itachi was waiting for me outside.

            Itachi had put on loose but tight jeans with flame designs on the bottom.  He had on a black wife beater with a red sweat jacket over top.  He pulled his hair back into a ponytail.  Shoes wise he had on black sneakers.  When I had walked out he stood there gaping.  I chuckled softly as I admired him.  His outfit showed him off big time as does mine.  He smiled as he walked up to me.  He wrapped his arm around my waist as I did with mine.  Together we walked out heading toward the Hokage's tower.   

Please review to tell me how it is.  I really do hope you liked this.                 


End file.
